warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
One out of Four
SunClan Prologue In the Clans there was once peace and all boundaries were set, happy and pleasant. All was calm and the lands were normal, forests, moorlands, rivers and marsh. Every place where it should be, Clan life normal, Leaf-Bares cold and Green-Leafs hot. The leaves would fall in Leaf-fall and the trees would blossom in New-Leaf. Everything was absolutely...Boring. Maybe this was the way that StarClan wanted. Until the Twolegs got bored themselves, and got interested in animals more than the Clans wanted. More monsters roamed around, cats were dissapearing, grieving families lost their beloved mates, parents, or siblings. The Clans moved, they were forced too or they would've lost everyone. And every cat feared that whatever the Twolegs had done with the cats, would destroy them forever. They moved to a canyon land, where cats fought almost endlessly for food and the Clans almost went completely crazy with hunger, for power, and for land that they all shared. Finally, the remaining cats, just several from each Clan had seperated and gathered rogues, kittypets and loners to remake the Clans. The dead cats were burried and left in the canyons, and the new Clans were made. Each Clan was named from the only things that had helped them survive after the seperation, the elements of the sky. RainClan, SunClan, CloudClan and MoonClan. The sun had helped them see the prey and hunt with the warmth of light, the clouds had protected them from when the sun had gotten too hot and harmful, the clouds provided rain and the rain had given them water in the dryest of times, the moon had lit the path at night and reminded them the stars were still there. RainClan thrived near large water sources, marshy landscapes and their area had many ponds, and a river cutting their territory in half. SunClan had a large, vast land dotted with few pine trees and thick, lush grasses and many different herbs. CloudClan had long grass and many oak trees, the clouds giving them many shadows and cover from the harsh sun, yet that didn't effect their kind behavior and welcoming to the other Clans. MoonClan did not sleep in the night, for their lives had lied in the night, the morning theyhad slept. Their land was normal, large oak trees and few water sources. All was fine, cats had litters and the warrior code was embraced to the fullest. All until the cats that were taken found their way home. They held dieseases and killed off many cats in all the Clans. Soon, they themselves died and the survivors desperately took charge. Cats fought for leadership, and the ones who had survived it all had got to stay and thrive. The Clans are now at complete peace, and boundaries were reset and the cats have grown back into their territories... Chapter One: The Sun is the Fire Graypaw flicked open his pale green eyes, he gave a long yawn and stretched, his dark grey pelt prickling. My name is Graypaw, I live in SunClan. Here kits are told stories about the strong Clan of ThunderClan. All cats in my Clan know by heart the tales of the strong Firestar, who passed away heroicly after the long battle with the Dark Forest. I know everything from how he came as a kittypet, his best friends and how they helped him throughtout his life, and how he had destroyed BloodClan in a long drawn out battle. I am named after Graystripe, my sister is Sandpaw, named after the strong Sandstorm she is a light, creamy brown color, and my older brother, now a warrior is named Firestripe, he is named proudly after Firestar, and he has a dark ginger coat with darker stripes and a paler belly. A slick silver she-cat slipped into the apprentice's den, her muzzle was slightly greying yet her eyes sparkled with an inner youth. She give her paw a delicate lick and nodded to Graypaw. "Hello son." She murmured softly. "I must go check on Sandpaw, she came back from a patrol and got a nasty cut in her ear." Mistwhisker slowly shook her head. "With your father gone and all...I just don't know how to cope with my kits getting hurt." My father's name was Nettlewhisker, he was a sleek flaming orange tom with sharp white claws and dark green eyes, he passed away in a fire that happened less than a moon ago. It was so sudden, and he was the only cat who had died. Graypaw perked his ears and tilted his head, "How?" He stretched, gaining onto his paws. She gave a small sigh, "Darkchest said the rabbit she was almost about to catch turned on her and gave her a scratch she wouldn't forget..." Mistwhisker's voice turned to a frail whisper, "I hope it heals." "We can only hope." Graypaw padded swiftly past her, eyeing the fallen tree that Cloudears, the medicine cat, had chosen for his den after the previous one was burnt away into nothing. The apprentice wrinkled his nose as he padded in, the smell of sour herbs rising in his nostrils. "Ah, Graypaw, is there anything I can do for you?" The white tom turned from mixing a very strong smelling recipe for belly aches. "Scrape? A slight scratch, maybe?" His mew was smooth and low. He shook his head glancing at the inside of the hollow tree log, crumpled oak leaves left around for drying in the Greenleaf sun. Can't he even clean this place up..? ''The young tom bit back the words. "Where's Sandpaw?" Cloudears flicked his tail, "She left back for training," He sat down. "Said something about how a nick in her ear wasn't going to effect her training. Too bad it was more than a nick though, a long scratch it was. Bleeding like no tomorrow, good thing I had plenty of cobwebs however." "Stubborn she-cat." Graypaw purred softly. "Thanks anyways." He nodded to him and left, desperately inhaling the fresh air, his eyes buldging. "I see you came out of the medicine den." A grey tom padded up with a shrew hanging out of his mouth, he ruffled his darker patches and gave a small smirk, dropping the shrew at Graypaw's paws. "Oh shush Fogpaw..." Graypaw trailed off looking at the shrew expectantly, then back at Fogpaw. The tom shrugged, "Have it, we found a whole nest of them. Our fresh-kill pile will be stocked for moons!" Fogpaw flicked his tail to the mound of kills. Graypaw nodded and tore through the shrew hungrily, it was sweet and warm. "Who'd you go on the patrol with?" He swallowed the mouthful of prey. "Just Skyspots, Darkchest, and Sandpaw." Foxpaw give his chest a few quick licks. He perked his ears. "Skyspots?" Graypaw hunched his shoulders with a frown. "She said she was going to take me on a hunting patrol today!" "Well we were going to," Foxpaw rolled his eyes, "but she said you seemed so tired from the hard training lesson the day before." "That?" Graypaw huffed, "It was nothing, just a belly rake and duel battling..." He trailed off. "Did you see Sandpaw-" "Get scratched by the rabbit?" Fogpaw completed the question. "Yeah, it was a laughing stock, until you know...You could see the full extent of the problem." Graypaw's eyes widened, "Full extent?" Fogpaw gave a quick nod, looking around to see if any cat was watcing before he leaned towards Graypaw. "She's going to have a torn ear now, it won't heal back like your mother wants it to." "W-what?" The apprentice sat up straight, fully alert. "I know Sandpaw won't mind but Mistwhisker..." "Yeah, I know, but you'd better see Skyspots, she isn't too happy you slept in all day." His friend murmured. Graypaw thanked him and skittered off towards his speckled mentor. "Is he the one?" "Oh dear StarClan no, it is probably the other one from MoonClan." "I beg to differ! The one from RainClan looks more promising!" A starry, dappled ginger she-cat hissed for silence, "Stop your bickering. It is getting on my last nerve." Her eyes narrowed, clearing her throat. "Of course we have no idea who the one might be, but all of them are incoperated in this prophecy." "I still say-" "I don't care what you say!" The ginger she-cat snarled, her eyes blazing. "I demanded silence!" "Fine Lightstar..." The starry tom muttered under his breath, glancing towards the others. The she-cat slowly nodded and lifted her muzzle. "Now dear Graypaw shows such potential, yet we still have MoonClan, RainClan, and CloudClan to even consider. There will be four cats, even if one is the ''one we still have three others that must help it achieve the greatness and power that he or she is destined for. Understood?" "Yes, Lightstar." The five other cats murmured in harmony. "Good, you are dismissed." She nodded, and the others faded away. He struggled onto his paws, pelt waterlogged, his fur dripping water with every move. He glanced up weakly, looking at the speckled silver she-cat that was giggling before him. "Graypaw!" She sighed with a playful roll of her eyes, grabbing his scruff and dragging him out of the stream. "We all know we're SunClan cats, not RainClan. We swim like kits falling in a puddle for the first time." She shook her head with a laugh. "Well, sorry..." Graypaw shook out his fur, attacking Skyspots with an array of water droplets. "I just...I wanted to swim liek Sandpaw. She has such sleek, soft fur that practically skims through water like a fish. Why can't I have that ''talent?" He huffed with envy. Skyspots shrugged, then with a smirk she jumped and instantly pinned him town, her tail lightly grazing his thick belly fur. "Maybe because you're a fluff-ball? Made for hunting rather than to swim?" "Hey! Get off!" He tried to keep a fierce glance, but couldn't hide the amusement in his eyes. He eventually pushed his young mentor off, and she rolled away springing to her paws, giving her fur a quick grooming. Skyspots smiled, "Now that's how to flip off a Warrior." She praised with a nod. "Really? Enough to flip off..." He paused then continued. "Let's say, a full grown MoonClan Warrior?" "Maybe not ''that strong," she mused, "but definately strong enough for at least a full grown apprentice. Swimming may not be your strength, but hunting and fighting is most easily going to be your talent." Pride warmed his fur and he nuzzled his mentor, realizing he was just a tad smaller than her. Maybe I am really Warrior material...